PostSecret
by EvylinDevilin
Summary: Secrets from the characters of Harry Potter that they would never voice aloud. There will be 100 secrets when I am done. For Roxas.rocks.my.socks’s 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge in the HPFC forum. Rating may change over time.
1. Mud

A/N: This story (all it's chapters) is being written for .'s 100 Drabble/Oneshots Challenge in the HPFC forum. I will be writing 100 drabbles/one-shots inspired by 100 prompts from the challenge that explain secrets that different Harry Potter characters have that they would never voice aloud. Each chapter will begin with a secret (the italicized line) which will be followed by a story that explains the secret. Some will have a lot of meaning, while others will just be simple fluffs, all for your enjoyment.

***The stories will not all be from the same period of time. What I mean is that some will be from the canon timeline, while others may be from the maurauder's era, the next generation, or some other point in time. The stories do not need to be read in any specific order, they're all individual one-shots.***

Disclaimer: The idea came from an ongoing community mail art project created by Frank Warren called PostSecret in which people anonymously mail in secrets on creative, home-made postcards to Warren and every Sunday he posts some on the PostSecret blog.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, places, etc. that you recognize.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Mud**

Prompt:Frog

Secret:

_I've never enjoyed anything more than lying around in mud._

"Draco?" Narcissa asked knocking on the bedroom door.

Young Draco Malfoy opened it to her and then smiled up at her stepping back so that she could see how he looked in his new dress robes.

"Well?" he asked.

"You look wonderful, dear," she said smiling proudly.

"Thank you," he said happily, and then asked, "When will we be leaving?"

"Very soon. Would you do me a favor and run outside and pick some flowers to give to Eleanor?"

Draco sighed. He hated having to do work. But his mother wouldn't ask unless the house elf was already doing something else.

"Fine. I'll do it," Draco said, dragging his feet as he headed to the stairs.

"Don't slouch, dear. And make sure you wipe your feet when you come back in. It just finished raining.

After acknowledging his mother with a nod, Draco stepped outside taking a deep breath. He loved the smell of the air after it rained. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the raindrops were sparkling like diamonds on the flower petals and blades of grass under the bright sun.

Smiling Draco headed towards the flowerbeds holding up his robes in order to keep them from getting wet. As he reached down to pick a bright yellow flower he heard a funny sound come from his left.

Turning and examining the plane of green grass in front of him he did not see anything that could have made the sound.

As he stood up in order to get a better view of the year, dropping the hem of his robes into the wet grass in the process, Draco heard the sound again. Quickly he whipped his head in the direction it had come from and spotted a little green frog sitting there in the grass, almost blending in completely.

Then without giving it a second thought he lunged towards the frog, arms reaching out in front of him in a vain attempt to catch the small creature. But it leaped away just as he landed face first on the muddy ground.

He didn't even know why he had done it. This did not discourage him though. Quickly getting back to his feet Draco threw himself at the ground once more where the frog now sat. Again he missed.

He continued doing this for a good fifteen minutes after which he finally managed to capture the now exhausted animal. Breathing heavily, he cupped it in his hands and held it close to his own tired body. When the frog croaked Draco realized that he had no idea why he had wanted to catch the cold, slimy animal in the first place.

Letting the frog go free, he again took in a deep breath. And then again acting out of pure instinct, Draco stood up, took a few steps back, and then ran and slid in the mud enjoying the feeling of the coolness against the skin on his face and hands.

"Draco!" the boy's mother called from the doorway.

In his haste to stand up and fix himself up, Draco tripped and fell back into the mud, this time falling backwards. His mother ran out to him and grabbed his arm pulling him up until he was standing in front of her.

Feeling all the extra weight on him, Draco realized that he must be covered in tons of mud.

He opened his mouth trying to come up with some way to explain what had just happened, but his mother spoke first.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "How hard did you fall?"

"Fall?" Draco asked sounding confused. Then catching on he said, "Oh, um it wasn't a hard fall. I'll be fine as soon as I get this disgusting mud off of me."

Draco smiled and took one last deep breath of the damp, fresh air as his mother lead him inside and the frog croaked in the distance.

* * *

Every review is like a friendly smile. And who doesn't like to smile? Review! It's greatly appreciated!


	2. Sometimes I Wish

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!

I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, places, terms, etc.

* * *

**Sometimes I Wish**

Prompt: Evil

Secret:

_Sometimes I wish I had been born on the dark side; because wouldn't it be easier to be indifferent to all those dropping dead around you?_

Lying on his bed still wearing the same clothes from the night before, Harry stared up at the ceiling of the boys' dormitory. The curtains of his four-poster-bed were closed around him in order to block out the sun.

There had been no need of course. The sun had stayed hidden this morning, behind the clouds, as if it too knew what had happened. As if it too felt the burden of the headmaster's death and did not want to go on with its life.

Why would it? The same tedious routine of rising every morning only to watch people die all over the world, only to set again leaving darkness to hide many more horrid deaths.

Death.

That was the word that was at the front of Harry's mind as he lay there, R.A.B's fake locket clenched in his right hand.

Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die. He couldn't. How could Harry possibly defeat Voldemort without his help? He barely knew what he was doing when Dumbledore was still–

But he knew that he'd continue. He'd have to. He owed the headmaster that much. But sometimes he wished it wasn't him that had to do it. He didn't want to be under this heavy burden.

He wasn't ashamed of this wish. It's not like it was his fault he was the one in this situation. Voldemort had for whatever reason chosen to try and kill Harry and not Neville. That's just the way it was. There was nothing wrong with wishing it could have gone differently.

What Harry was ashamed of was his other wish. When it came to mind he told himself that he didn't mean it. But if he didn't mean it, why would he keep thinking it?

Sometimes, he wished he had been born on the dark side.

Because then, maybe, he'd be raised to not care about others.

Harry knew that even if he hadn't been chosen by Voldemort, Dumbledore would still have died. And his parents might have been in the situation Neville's were in now. And Sirius– who knows what would have happened with him?

All he knew is that there would still be deaths. People would die every day. And these deaths, so many and so cruel, were eating away at Harry, leaving him feeling completely alone. Because who did he have?

Wouldn't it just be easier to be indifferent to all those dropping dead around you? To be able to go on with your life, without feeling the pain of losing those you loved? That pain was worse than anything else Harry had ever been forced to endure. And he hated it.

Sometimes he wished he could live a life in which that pain was non-existent: a life free of misery, regrets, numbness, and loneliness.

But Harry knew in his heart that this wasn't possible, and that even if it was he couldn't turn his back on all those that he loved.

But still, sometimes he wished.

* * *

Below is a magical green button… press it and you can make an author's day! Review please!


	3. Can't Bake to Save Her Life

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, places, terms, etc.

* * *

**Can't Bake to Save Her Life**

Prompt: Bitter

Secret

_My wife can't bake to save her life._

"Hey, love," Remus said walking into the living room where his wife sat reading a book.

"Hello," Tonks said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I've got great news."

Remus raised an eyebrow as his wife smiled at him excitedly.

"Well don't just sit there! Ask me what my news is," Tonks said laughing.

Remus smiled at her and said casually, "Maybe I don't want to know. Maybe I'd like to just lie here and stare at the ceiling rather than hear your good news."

"_Great _news, actually. Oh, come on," Tonks said grabbing her husband by the wrist and pulling him to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she pushed Remus into a chair and then sat across from him.

"Oh, Dora, it's beautiful!"

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked looking confused.

"The tablecloth. This is your great news, is it not?"

"Of course not! That's the same tablecloth we've had for… Well I'm not even sure how long. But that's not the point," Tonks said getting excited again, "Today I got a little bored so I decided I'd try something new. And guess what I tried."

"Um," Remus sat quietly stroking his chin in thought, "Tablecloth shopping?"

"Baking!"

Remus gave her a very surprised look.

"I know it's not exactly the kind of thing you'd expect from me. But I wanted to try it so I got the recipe for this tart my mum used to make for my dad. It's a really sweet strawberry one that she said would be really easy for me to make. I knew I wouldn't be able to eat it because I'm allergic to strawberries, but I knew you loved them so I decided to make it anyways… for you! So I tried it and guess what?"

"Well," Remus said stroking his chin once again.

"Okay, I'll tell you. I'm actually good at this! I made the strawberry tart and it came out perfectly! Exactly the way the recipe said it would be."

"Really?" Remus was honestly very surprised and also very proud of his wife, "That's excellent! That's amazing, it's–"

"I know! And I honestly didn't think I'd be able to do it but–"

"So, when do I get to try this amazing strawberry tart?"

That question really lit up Tonks eyes as she quickly got up to go get the tart. Remus grabbed himself a plate and a fork as Tonks cut him a big piece of the delicious looking strawberry dessert.

Tonks smiled at Remus from across the table as he sat down again to try her dessert. He slowly lowered his fork towards the tart, broke a piece off onto the fork, and was slowly bringing it closer to his mouth.

"Oh, you're killing me here!" Tonks yelled.

Remus smiled and laughed, then put the piece of tart into his mouth.

He chewed it slowly registering the taste in his mind and thinking.

Tonks sat, a big grin on her face, waiting excitedly.

It tasted bitter. Tarts were not supposed to be bitter. Chewing it a little more Remus realized that it actually tasted terrible.

Tonks still sat there across from him waiting expectantly.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Swallowing the chewed tart slowly, he smiled.

"Sweet, just like you."

"Really?" Tonks asked suddenly nervous, "I worked really hard on it and it's okay if you don't like it, but I'd be so happy if you really did."

"Sweetie, I love it," Remus said smiling. Leaning forward over the table he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

He quickly broke away though to have another bite of the bitter tasting tart.

Tonks just sat there happily watching him eat it. And once he had finished it he asked for another piece, just as big as the first.

In three days he managed to finish the entire tart.

Months later Tonks still makes her strawberry tart for her husband whenever she can, and it still tastes bitter, and he still eats the entire thing on his own. Because the fact that Remus likes the tart means the world to Tonks, and Tonks means the world to Remus. So why not eat a bitter tart or two, if it's for the one you love?

* * *

Review and you get a bitter strawberry tart… or just a sweet Remus or Tonks. Whichever you prefer! I greatly appreciate all reviews, comments, criticism, and opinions.


	4. Highlight of Her Day

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry that this took so long for me to upload. I'll try to upload more frequently from now on. =)

I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters, places, terms, etc.

* * *

**The Highlight of Her Day**

Prompt: Schedule

Secret

_I don't know when it started, but at some point my best friend had made it a part of her daily routine to go out and watch him practice. And I'm pretty sure it's the highlight of her day._

"Um, Lily are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, sorry Sev, my mind's just somewhere else right now," she said. I gave her a puzzled look. "Don't worry, it's nothing," she said not wanting me to worry. "What were we talking about?"

"Going to Hogsmade tomorrow. I was just wondering if–"

"What time is it?" Lily asked cutting me off.

"It's almost noon. Anyways–" I continued only to be cut off again.

"Um, I think I'm going to go out for some fresh air," she said, attempting to be nonchalant. It didn't fool me; it never did. But I tried to talk her out of it as I did every day.

"The Griffindors have quidditch practice right now. If Potter sees you he'll start being all obnoxious towards you like he always does."

"Don't worry. I'll be staying far away from the field and any obnoxious boys on it," she lied easily.

Again, I wasn't fooled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," I said sadly, "I'll wait outside the Three Broomsticks."

"Don't worry, I'll be there," she said lightly as she headed out of the library.

Once she was outside she'd head straight for the quidditch pitch and sit in the back of the stands so that she could watch that Potter fly around without him noticing her. She'd never admit it to me, probably not even to herself, but I knew that she wanted him to see her.

I guess I'd just have to settle with just being friends.

At least I knew that no matter what Potter ever did she'd always be there for me.

The next day it was raining hard. When I got to the Three Broomsticks I was tempted to go inside where it was warm and dry, but I had promised Lily that I'd wait outside for her, so that is what I did.

An hour passed as I waited there, my clothes drenched all the way through and my body shaking from the cold. I was the only one outside except for a couple running through the rain, the guy's robe pulled over both his and the girl's heads.

As they passed under the light of one of the lamps I realized who they were and knew that James had finally noticed Lily watching him.

Yesterday, James was just a boy she liked to watch fly. Today, he was her boyfriend.

And the boy who was her friend yesterday, was just forgotten, alone, and soaked to the bone, today.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
